The Aisha Thieves
by Coffeecup
Summary: Its my latest series (currently work in progress) I'm hoping to submit it to the Neopian times, so don't read if you want a surprise!
1. Part 1

The Aisha thieves  
  
Stormydreamer  
  
I'm a pick pocketer. I guess lying was never my strongest point. But when you're on the back streets of Neopia, you need to figure out who you can trust very quickly. There's no room for mistakes.  
  
I guess you're wondering how I became a pick pocketer in the first place. I used to be a magician, still am come to think of it. Myself and my Aisha, Lae, would stand on a street corner with a small table and a pack of cards. That's all I needed. A cap on the ground would soon fill with spare neopoints. It was a nice way to live, I suppose.  
  
But soon we fell on hard times - no one cared for a teenage magician. I guess you loose that charm as a certain age. Card tricks are all slight of hand, and that's something I specialised in. So we became petty thieves; stealing what we couldn't buy.  
  
Lae's been my partner in crime since I joined Neopets. She's a cloud Aisha, thanks to a rich donator. Lae's good with people, she can distract anyone. She's loud and a pretty good actor, faking just about anything to get her way. Which is good when I'm trying to take a purse or wallet. Neither of us like it, but we can't buy a shop to try and run an honest business until we buy a home. And we can't make any money to buy a home until we buy a shop.  
  
So yet again, Lae and myself were situated in Neopia central, trying to find a foolish Neopian. Once again, our stall was set up. The sun shone on the crowded square and there was barely any breeze. My sleeves were rolled up and jacket discarded. Today, we were trying a slightly different approach.  
  
"Pick a card, any card!" I yelled, drawing a small crowd around our stall. I'm not the tallest of people by any stretch, and dressed in faded, torn jeans, a ragged shirt and torn jacket, I didn't look respectable.  
  
Finally, a middle aged Man, about 35, stepped forward. At his feet was a fire Lupe. By the way the Lupe's muscle's bulged as he walked, I knew that he was finely trained. "I'll do it." The man said gruffly.  
  
"Give the man a round of applause," I said to the quickly gathering crowds. Lae looked at me. I gave a very small nod, barely noticeable. Show time!  
  
I quickly shuffled the pack of cards, my mind not concentrating on the task ahead. "Ok, pick a card." I said finally, fanning the deck. The man picked a card, and immediately, I knew this trick would be easy. "Show it to the crowd," I said, quickly fanning the deck again whilst their attention was diverted. "Put the card back in the pack," I instructed. He placed the card back in the deck and I started to shuffle it again. Lae was still skulking around the crowd, but I could see she had got everything she needed too. Time to end the show. I fanned the deck again and, trying to look like it was difficult, selected the card in question.  
  
"Is this your card?" I said triumphantly, pulling the Ace of Diamonds from the pack. The crowd gasped and several clapped. Lae had arrived back at the stall and was hurriedly tipping neopoints and notes into my rucksack. "Thank you, thank you!" I smiled and started to pack up the stall. The crowd dispersed and went their separate ways, ignoring me. That was the way we liked it.  
  
"Good haul?" I asked as we put the table into my rucksack. It was a small fold up table and barely took any room. I rolled up my sleeves of my shirt again. Lae nodded. "We're eating tonight then," I smiled. "Perhaps even get a lodging somewhere."  
  
"Great," Lae smiled warmly.  
  
We continued to pack up in silence and slowly mingled into the crowd. We slipped down a side street and carefully made our way into the back streets of Neopia Central. We could follow the path out into the countryside and then walk to the Lost Desert.  
  
"Sari?" Lae asked eventually. I looked at her, regret mingling with my tiredness. We hadn't made much in the last few days, thus sleeping rough. It wasn't too bad; a lot of people had barns and such that weren't often checked. But it had been a pretty sleepless night.  
  
"Yeah Lae?" I replied. Lae's full name was Laeyan, but I had not called her that in a very long time. She was Lae and I was Sari. Sometimes, I regretted adopting Lae, teaching an Aisha to steal and break the rules was hardly a good life for a pet of any sort. But Lae was quick and intelligent, and had never once grumbled about our life. For that, I was ever grateful.  
  
"When are we going to get a neohome?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno Lae. We've been saving for a long time. But ." I trailed off, guilt multiplying in my conscience. "We have barely 2000nps Lae." I admitted.  
  
"We can get a small house somewhere," Lae suggested. "A one bedroom flat somewhere."  
  
"We can't afford the rent," I replied sadly. "They want about 2000nps a month rent. We can't afford it."  
  
"It's ok," Lae said eventually. She continued to pad along the street, the shops now starting to become more spread out as the countryside mingled with the town. We continued to walk in silence, but it was a comfortable one. After all the time we had spent with each other, we needed no words.  
  
***  
  
"Break," I said finally, dumping my rucksack at my feet. I jumped onto the wall, scrabbling to stay on. It was a good four foot high, and framed the rambling concrete lane. Lae struggled up the wall next to me, albeit more graceful than I.  
  
"Do we have anything to eat?" Lae asked finally, having reached the top of the wall. She stretched out fully, her small body relaxing along the length of the stone wall. I nodded and jumped down from the road.  
  
"Bread again Lae," I said, frowning. The bread hadn't rose properly, and we had obtained a large quantity of this from the Bakery. Ok, so it lacked taste but it filled us up, and that was the main thing.  
  
"Again?" Lae sighed as I handed her a large chunk. However, she ate it without further complaints. "So where are we heading?" She asked as we ate. A car drove past us, the pets staring at us. Lae stuck her tongue out at them and we both laughed.  
  
"I'm not sure." I replied as the car drove off. "How does the Lost Desert sound?"  
  
Lae shrugged. "At least it's hot there."  
  
"It's hot here Lae," I pointed out. "But the Lost Desert's home to a lot of thieves. Business won't be too good there. Maybe we should go elsewhere?"  
  
"Where?" Lae asked. "The Faerie's are too smart, I'm not getting chased out of Faerieland again."  
  
"That was a one off incident," I replied hastily, remembering our rather unfortunate incident where the Faerie caught us. "But what about Mystery Island?"  
  
Lae shook her head. "Let's go to the Lost Desert. We're a good team, besides, we have a few thousand neopoints. We can step on the right side of the law, at least for a day."  
  
I laughed. "Is that possible?"  
  
"Anything's possible, when you put your mind to it." Lae replied with a grin. I smiled and jumped down from the wall. I picked up my rucksack, slinging it over my shoulders.  
  
"Let's go," I said.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Part 2

The Aisha thieves  
  
Stormydreamer  
  
We reached the Lost Desert in three days, having slept comfortably in lodgings during the time. It had been nice, but we were rapidly running out of money and we needed it desperately.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Lae asked as I counted out our remaining neopoints.  
  
"We've got 1500," I reported. "Maybe enough to get lodgings for a day or two. I dunno, the prices are a lot higher in the desert." It was true, people would milk travellers, knowing full way it was impossible to survive in the desert otherwise.  
  
"Well, I'm tired and need a bath," Lae said. "Let's find somewhere for a night. No offence Sari, but you really need a shower."  
  
I swatted her over the head, not really meaning it. Lae grinned, joining in on the general teasing mood. Slowly, we ambled our way over to the nearest inn. Painted in large red letters was a sign saying vacancies and by the look of the prices, it was a little used place. The prices were repeatedly slashed, now residing close to nil.  
  
"That'll do," I grinned at Lae.  
  
"I just hope they have running water," Lae said darkly, glancing pointedly at me.  
  
"Keep that up and you'll hope we're not on the top floor." I replied.  
  
***  
  
The next morning dawned early and bright, the scorching red sun already burning brightly on the golden sun. I woke up feeling considerably better than before.  
  
"Breakfast?" I said to Lae, who was untangling herself from a mass of bedclothes.  
  
"No more bread, I beg of you." She pleaded.  
  
"Ok," I said, feeling the loose coins in my jeans. "We'll buy something from the food stall. Good honest . well, semi-honest neopoints."  
  
"Cool," Lae smiled, grabbing her shirt. "I could do with a scarab cookie."  
  
***  
  
We reached the Food Stall just as a restock occurred. The path was dusty and the awning created very little shade. Piles of Tchea Fruit, plump and juicy sat in a large cardboard container. I hurriedly grabbed a few. Roughly the size of apples, Tchea fruit are very sweet. Lae loved to squash them into a paste and spread them on very bland Scarab Cookies. I personally didn't like scarab cookies but Lae adored them. Already, she was fighting to grab a few.  
  
I wondered over to where a pile of Ptolymelon were stored. Cut in half, they looked like grapefruit. However, they were very very sweet and the juice could be stored in flasks for many days, even if the flesh went off quickly.  
  
Grabbing one, I saw Lae arguing with another Aisha over a packet of Sutek Beans. 'Yuck,' I thought, shuddering. (I hate beans of any sort.)  
  
Most people had rushed off by now, being as someone has ran into the store announcing the petpet stall had restocked and many rare petpets had been on offer.  
  
"Good Morning," the shopkeeper, a bloated Yellow Grarrl said. He was dressed in the usual Lost Desert attire - a plain white tunic and a white scarf on his head, tied with a strip of golden fabric.  
  
"Says who?" I replied, placing the food on the counter.  
  
"Business is doing badly," The Grarrl commented as he counted up the fruit. Lae walked over, having finally obtained the packet of beans. She dumped the food on top of mine and grinned.  
  
"Really?" I asked nonchalantly.  
  
"It's a shame, no one cares for the old anymore." The Grarrl said. He sighed once and then continued in a brighter tone; "1000nps please."  
  
"I shall pay 500, no more." I replied. As I spoke, Lae was eating a Tchea fruit from one of the boxes.  
  
"900," The Grarrl replied.  
  
"500,"  
  
"800,"  
  
"500,"  
  
"750,"  
  
"500,"  
  
"600,"  
  
"500,"  
  
"Done." The Grarrl said. I grinned and handed over the neopoints as Lae put all the food into my rucksack. "Goodbye," He called as we exited the shop. The minute we stepped outside, Lae handed me a Tchea fruit - evidently, Lae had decided we need not pay for everything. I accepted it without complaint and we started to munch our way through them.  
  
***  
  
"What do we do now?" Lae said as we walked down a backstreet of the Lost Desert. We had been tossed from our rooms, another Neopian had offered a ridiculous amount of money for our room and so we had been sent to find a new inn. Unfortunately, we couldn't afford it.  
  
"Go back to Neopia Central I guess," I replied with a shrug.  
  
"I guess." Lae trailed off, her ears pricking suddenly. She spun round, a frown on her face. "Who's there?" She called.  
  
"Lae?" I asked quizically, "What did you hear?"  
  
"Shh." Lae replied. We both jumped as someone stepped in front of us. They were of a medium built, and a black scarf covered the majority of their face. They reminded me of a ninja, only their eyes reminded me of an innocence that was lost a long time previous. A scar ran down the side of their left eye, running from the eyebrow down to the cheekbone.  
  
"You are Sari and Laeyan?" I recognised the person was male, his tone deep and husky.  
  
"What's it to you?" I replied, immediately suspicious.  
  
"Answer my question," The stranger replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked in annoyance.  
  
"I am a servent of a man who can make sure you never go hungry again." He replied. "Now answer my question."  
  
"We're them," I answered eventually in an awkward voice. "Now, who are you?"  
  
The man's eyes narrowed and suddenly, I heard the sound of tires behind me. I spun around as white van pulled up, several people, dressed in similar attire to the man jumped out.  
  
"What?" I yelled, stumbling backwards. "Let me go!" I struggled as one of them grabbed me from behind. A cloth, sickly sweet smelling was thrust over my nose and mouth and immediately I could feel myself falling into blackness.  
  
***  
  
The girl went limp just as the Aisha did, neither of them holding much effect to the drug. The dark people quickly carried them to the van, putting them inside with care before jumping in themselves and closing the doors. In the darkness of the back streets, nobody noticed.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Part 3

The Aisha thieves  
  
Stormydreamer  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing you here under these circumstances." A voice said, punctuating my rise from oblivion. I rubbed my eyes, startled in the bright light. I felt like an Ixi trapped in the headlights.  
  
"You could've just asked," I said pointedly, coughing slightly. I sat up, feeling the world tilt dangerously. "Ergh." I said, feeling my breakfast swirl in my stomach. I closed my eyes, screwing them against the bright light.  
  
"It will stop in a minute." The voice said. I blearily opened one eye, and saw a large figure looming over at me. He was wearing a dark suit and jet black hair was greased back on his forehead. He was scrawny, though he was someone who relied on brains rather than brawn. His eyes were but mean slits.  
  
"Where's Lae?" I demanded, sitting up again. I took note of the room. It was a pleasant dining room, with several wooden chairs lined up around a dark mahogany table. Lae was sitting at the table, a glass of water in front of her. Slowly, trying hard to keep my balance, I made my way over to her.  
  
"Ok?" I asked, sitting down, fighting the urge to sink my head into my arms.  
  
"Sari?" Lae said finally, looking quizically at me. "You look terrible."  
  
"Thank you." I replied.  
  
The man walked over to where we both sat. He cleared his throat and spoke. "I will cut to the point, I am a man of very few words. I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Does it involve sleep?" I yawned.  
  
"I can make it so you need never go hungry again. In return, I ask you to acquire a . an item that was once mine." He said. "I have heard much about you, stormydreamer."  
  
I winced as he used my full Neopian title. "I'm no longer a Neopian," I replied.  
  
"You shall be if you acquire what I need." He replied. "Sari and Laeyan, you are well known throughout the criminal underworld. You are known for your potential."  
  
"Ok," I replied at last. "You're telling us we need to steal something for you, and then you're gonna give us enough neopoints to buy a neohome?"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Lets set something straight then. Sari, s-a-r-i. And we wanna know details, before I sign anything."  
  
"I am Mr Brown," He said "My father once owned the jewel of the lost Desert." He paused. "It was taken from him shortly before I was born. My father never fully recovered from his loss. But now, my associates have informed me that it is back in the temple of which my father found it. And I want you and Laeyan to retrieve it."  
  
"What's in it for us?" Lae interrupted, earning a triumphant grin from me. It was nice to know Lae wasn't the innocence she often tried to pretend to be.  
  
"In return, I offer you a house in a quiet street of Neopia and enough money to ensure you need never go hungry again." He said with a trace of irritant in his voice. "It is a large wage for such a simple job."  
  
There was a pause. I studied his face deeply, trying to see if he was speaking the truth. "We need to talk about it," I said eventually. Lae raised an eyebrow but, thankfully, refrained from making an oh-so-witty comment.  
  
"Very well," He nodded. "I shall give you five minutes." He exited the room, though I doubted very much that we were left completely alone.  
  
"So." I said in a hushed tone. Lae, on the other hand, had a lot to say.  
  
"What do you mean 'we need to talk'," She said in an angry tone. "There's nothing to talk about, we go in, grab this jewel and get out. And then what? We're stinking rich Sari!"  
  
"Lae," I replied, struggling to keep a straight voice. "I don't know if it's a good idea." I trailed off. Lae sighed.  
  
"Look, we'll be fine. You heard him, we're the best. If anything goes wrong, then we'll get out of it. We're Sari and Lae!" Lae grinned. Before I could point out her flawed logic, Mr Brown reappeared, flunked with two bodyguards.  
  
"Do you accept?" He asked nervously. I frowned but Lae replied for me.  
  
"Yup," She replied firmly. "We accept."  
  
***  
  
We arrived at the Lost Desert late that night, after packing up. I was now changed, my jeans and sweater discarded. I wore a pair of loose stone coloured shorts, and thick soled boots. A dark sweater hung around my waist and I wore a plain shirt of dark grey. I had also been given a baseball cap, and my shoulder length hair was pulled back into a plain ponytail. I felt like an archaeologist or a tomb raider. Maybe both.  
  
"Where's the Jewel then?" I asked as we stepped out of the car. The night air was warm, more with humidity than real heat.  
  
"In the temple," Mr Brown said, pointing to a large pyramid nearby. It was tall, far taller than any I had seen previous. It was a wonder they had missed it, or not exploited it, like most of Neopia had been. I thought sadly of Meridell, now exploited by the general public for no reason other than newness. Some things should be left alone.  
  
"So we go in and grab this Jewel?" I asked, tucking a radio I had just been handed into my belt. Mr Brown nodded before looking at his watch.  
  
"I will let you two depart, I shall be awaiting your return," He said with a subtle sigh. I shrugged, picking up my heavy rucksack. Lae copied my actions and together, we entered the large pyramid.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Part 4

The Aisha Thieves  
  
Stormydreamer  
  
The pyramid had that horrible musty smell, the smell that is age-old dust and air trapped for millions of years. Lae raised an eyebrow at me and I could tell a sarcastic comment was up next.  
  
"Smells like your bedroom," She commented, a ghost of a smile on her face.  
  
"Oi!" I replied. "Remember who has opposable thumbs here!"  
  
"Meh," Lae replied.  
  
For a while, we wondered round the entrance, trying to find some way of entering the temple. It was a large room, with a small opening we had to crawl through to enter the pyramid itself. Inside, we had only flashlights, which I knew wouldn't last nearly long enough. Which is probably why we were using one flashlight.  
  
"Sari, its possible for a passage to be . upwards?" Lae said eventually. I looked at her with confusion. "Like, in the ceiling or something? You know, to stop."  
  
"Thieves?" I supplemented for her. Lae nodded sheepishly, a faint blush on her face. "Yeah, I guess. Otherwise the jewel would have been stolen before. Its possible, why?"  
  
Lae pointed at the ceiling, a scared look on her face. I followed her paw and, to my amazement, saw a medium size hole in the ceiling. The remains of a rope hung through the hole, torn and ragged at the end. It was obvious you were expected to climb to this, judging by the rocks protruding from the sides of the wall.  
  
"Give us a clue oh wise one," Lae said sarcastically.  
  
"We've gotta climb up to it," I said, walking towards the wall. Grabbing a rock, I pulled myself upwards. I saw Lae start to climb next to me, and I stopped. "Lae, I dunno if the rope's safe. I can climb up and check."  
  
Lae stopped. "But Sari, you're scared of heights. If you go, I go."  
  
I sighed, hanging to the wall. "Lae, this isn't the time nor the place to argue."  
  
Lae looked at me stubbornly. "Then it's settled, we both go."  
  
"Why do you have to be so flipping stubborn?" I asked, glaring at Lae. She grinned at me, her eyes shining. Silently, we continued to climb the rocky wall face, rising slowly towards the ceiling, some 20 metres above. Finally, sweating with exhaustion, we reached the ceiling. Both of us went to grab the rope, and quickly fell back.  
  
"Let me grab it," I said finally. "I'm heavier so if it can hold me, it'll hold you." Lae didn't refuse, seeing my logic instantly. She allowed me to grab the rope.  
  
I winced, pulling the rope harder. By now, I had both my hands on the rope. If the rope broke, it was all over and I would land on the floor some 20 metres below.  
  
"Wish me luck," I muttered to Lae and launched off the wall. Slowly, I climbed up the rope, wincing every time the rope moved or jolted. It was hard, and quickly my arms grew tired. I heard Lae yell from behind me as the cave slowly disappeared.  
  
"Sari, I'm gonna start climbing," She yelled and then the pull of the rope as she grabbed it. I could see the tunnel I was now climbing up was thinning slightly. Then the start of a ridge formed. I was perhaps 25 centimetres from it now.  
  
Finally, the ridge was in my eye line and I could see I was climbing up a medium sized gap in the wall. A resting place, I assumed. I wasn't complaining - my arms ached. I made my way towards it, and slowly swung onto the ridge. There was enough room for me to easily spread out and I slunk to the floor, throwing my rucksack off.  
  
A few minutes passed and then Lae's earstalks appeared, followed by her face. She saw me and grinned, grabbing hold of the ledge. I hauled her into the alcove.  
  
"We've got time for a nap." I yawned. Lae seemed to agree as she snuggled into my side. I wrapped an arm around her and curled up. For the first time in a day, I fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Sari?" Someone was shaking me. Lazily, I swatted the hand away. "Sari!" The voice continued persistently. I opened one eye and saw Lae leaning over me, a nervous expression on her face.  
  
"What?" I yawned.  
  
"You were talking." Lae said, still holding the same nervous expression. "I just was just wondering . Who is Yanik?"  
  
"No one," I said hurriedly. "Come on, we've got to carry on climbing." With that, I walked towards rope. Grabbing hold of it, I looked upwards at the never ending passage.  
  
"It's gonna be a long climb," I yawned, grabbing my rucksack.  
  
***  
  
"How long?" Lae yelled. I stopped climbing to take another look upwards. For the last hour, we had been climbing, and I didn't think I could take more of it. However, perhaps 5 minute ago, I had seen light or at least, something that was passable as light.  
  
"A few minutes maybe," I replied, panting as I pulled myself up the rope.  
  
"Well don't slow down then!" Lae's huffing voice floated up towards me. I grinned and continued to climb. Not much further.  
  
***  
  
"Finally," Lae huffed as I pulled her over the edge of the ridge. The ridge was more like a tunnel to be frank, running deep into the pyramid. Lae groaned and started to pad off down the tunnel. She stopped abruptly and turned round.  
  
"Sari?" She asked, her eyes darting between the walls and myself. "I don't wanna sound dumb, but where next?"  
  
Our answer seemed to become apparent quickly as a dazzling white light engulfed us both, blinding us. As we collasped to the ground, screwing our eyes tight, I could hear Lae scream  
  
"If we die Sari, I'll so never forgive you!"  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Part 5

The Aisha Thieves  
  
Stormydreamer  
  
"Be not afraid young child," A heavenly voice said. We were in a tunnel, screwing our eyes shut against a bright white light, unable to move and all they could say was something my ancestors would smirk at!  
  
"AFRAID?" I yelled, still screwing my eyes against the light. "YOU'RE BLINDING US AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS BE NOT AFRAID?" I yelled in anger.  
  
"Would this be better?" Suddenly, the light disappeared, followed by an overwhelming sense of rushing. Wind pushed my hair backwards as I awkwardly opened my eyes. Sparkles danced in my vision as I watched in amazement.  
  
We were travelling forward, far faster than any speed I could possibly dream of. The wind whipped my hair and face as my eyes started to water. Lae seemed to suffer a similar fate, and despite it all, still looked incredibly annoyed.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the rush stopped and we were pitched forward. I landed on my face at the same moment I heard a large thump and a muffled curse.  
  
"Temper temper Lae," I snorted, getting to my feet, rubbing various sore spots. It was then I noticed the cause of this.  
  
It was a Faerie, but an unusual one. Instead of the regular attire most Faeries donned, she was wearing robes of a dark gold colour, with a brighter gold braiding. The robe hung low on her ankles and pooled around her slight hands. Her hair was the colour of the desert; a mysterious blonde and her eyes sparkled like an oasis. Her features were pale but not unnaturally so.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" Lae said, angrily marching over towards her. "You basically kidnapped us!"  
  
"You were attempting to steal from me." The Faerie said simply, flicking her blonde locks back over her shoulders. "I have been watching you since you entered," She added as Lae opened her mouth. She promptly closed it with a furious glare.  
  
"Well, we won't steal." I said. "Though we are thieves." I added as an afterthought.  
  
"Why?" The Faerie asked curiously, fixing me with an impenetrable stare.  
  
"Everyone has to make a living," I shrugged. The Faerie seemed amused but refrained from commenting. There was a silence, uncomfortable and heavy. "So who are you?" I asked finally.  
  
"The Faerie of the Desert." She replied. "I guard the Jewel, but not for much longer."  
  
"The jewel?" Lae said, finally finding her voice. "So what is it? Emerald? Diamond?"  
  
"Not exactly." The Faerie smiled. "I will show you it." And for the second time in a few minutes, I felt the horrible blast of wind.  
  
***  
  
"So where is it?" I asked, gazing round the room. We were in a large room, full of exotic chairs and tables. The walls were bare but still carried magnificence in them. In the middle of the room was a large podium with a spell book held aloft by some chant. It floated about a metre and a half off the ground nonchalantly. If I wasn't so curious, I would have laughed.  
  
The Faerie smiled at my question and seemed to close her eyes. A shape took form in front of us, growing larger and fluffier. It barked sharply and I jumped. The Faerie laughed and thrust her hand through the shape. We both jumped as her hand passed straight through it.  
  
"Hologram." I said quickly. "Of course!"  
  
The Faerie nodded silently, a slight smile on her face. "This is Jeronik," She said. "And he is the jewel."  
  
There was a silence as the fluff ball, which I had now identified as a yellow Gelert panted. His fur was the same colour as the Faerie's but his eyes were a deep emerald green. He didn't seem to be able to sit still either, always moving from one spot to the other. It reminded me of a child who had got its hands on the sugar jar. The silence grew more awkward.  
  
"You're joking." Lae cut in suddenly.  
  
The Faerie looked at her and shook her head. "The Jewel will be stolen soon. If fallen into the wrong hands, it can bring an end to all Neopia." She said, shaking her head sadly. "I placed the jewel in the heart of Jeronik in the hope he shall protect it, despite his ignorance of youth. He does not know of his legacy, and I shall not allow you to tell him."  
  
"So . what?" I asked, shrugging at Lae. "The jewel's in the Gelert, and we need it."  
  
"I cannot allow you to hand Jeronik over." The Faerie replied and I could see anger flash in her eyes. "However," She continued in a calmer tone, although in her eyes anger still receded. "I can see that your hearts are pure, if your life is not."  
  
"Hey!" Lae said indignantly. "Everyone has to make a living somehow."  
  
The Faerie ignored her. "I can see the jewel will be safe in your care, for, despite your rough exterior, lays a heart pure." She looked at me, but her eyes delved deeper than my face. "Especially you." She said.  
  
Her gaze, however, didn't leave my face. I guess she needed to look past my exterior - my face and hands were black with grime and dirt, and my hair was in need of a wash. I could feel her gaze penetrate my soul, the very essence that made me me.  
  
"You're not going to give us the jewel, right?" I asked timidly, watching the hologram of the Gelert. He has now started chasing his tail.  
  
"I am giving you Jeronik. I know, despite your rough pretence, you would not hand over the jewel." She said. The hologram suddenly disappeared with a flash, leaving an empty space where it had been. "I ask of you only one thing," She continued smoothly. "Please do not tell Jeronik of his legacy, it is a heavy fate of any pet, and Jeronik is young."  
  
I looked at Lae. "We won't." I replied eventually.  
  
"Thank you," She said. "I believe in you." She looked at the door, "I will take you to Jeronik."  
  
To be continued  
  
Neomails will be loved and worshipped. Pwease? 


End file.
